just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stria Switzo Propaganda (Karthstan)
Stria Switzo Propaganda is a returning vehicle in QWTF spy's JC4. Black Market description "Stria's Switzo has gotten in some high places. As a propaganda van in the Middle East, they make the usual rounds saying bullshit over the speaker on order of Said Farrah. Don't worry, I sprayed over the face of Said Farrah and replaced the speakers with some music." Propaganda Quotes The Propaganda speaker/driver is female and she drives the van around. *"Any religion of any type is outlawed under Section 56 of the Said Farrah Constitution." *"Attention! Citizens! Any rude or unconstructive interactions with tourists are punishable by death. That includes your fellow citizens. So I would be nice if I were you." *"A national assembly is being held under....under what again?" *"Remember, if anyone wants to buy food from the grocery stores and supermarkets, they must have a state food ration card first! Can't any of you remember that?" *"All citizens are to be reminded that any sort of communism or socialism is strictly forbidden and any socialists/communists caught will be executed." *"Be sure to vote in the next election! Who are you going to choose? Actually, there is only one approved candidate on the ballot paper and that is our great Supreme Leader Said Farrah so our elections are mean nothing. Start voting! Or be faced with unfortunate consequences....." *"All families must send their boys aged 16 to the army. The Military will like to ensure you that this is for our national defence. Any family who does not comply will be sentenced to forced labour probably for life. Have a nice daaaay!" *"The State Security Force would like to remind you that anyone verbally opposing or disliking Said Farrah is a terrorist and they must be reported. There are severe punishments for those who dislike Said Farrah." *"All citizens must have a favourable view of our great Supreme Leader. Remember, a compliant citizen is a good one." *"All cars must be moved to make way for the tank parade, those who don't comply will have their cars crushed." *"Attention! The Military is re-drafting today. All former conscripts must report to their nearest recruiting centre." *"Citizens...... Never mind." *"Al-Sharma mayor General Ayyoob has congratulated the local community services initiative for their effective punishments against anti-Said sympathisers. Be good, people!" *"All Islamists are to turn themselves into the police as part of the Anti-Religion initiative. Remember, an atheist mind is a good citizen." *"Interested in joining the Air Force? Visit your Military recruiting center and choose "Air Force" all candidates must provide their own pilot licenses." *"All candidates who are willing to join the State Security Force must report to their nearest police station, the State Security Force is totally not a secret police...right?" *"To all children, this is not an ice cream van." *"All Citizens should gather in the town square for a public hanging." *"Remember to only worship our Glorious Supreme Leader Said Farrah if not, please turn yourselves in." *"To tourists, Karthstan is a Middle Eastern nation, so remember to bring water if you're planning to go to the countryside." *"General Jaadallah would like to remind you that the Military is here for your protection..... right?" *"Wearing terrorist colours is illegal, effective immediately, try something nicer like beige or brown." *"We kindly ask you to ignore the obvious signs of abuse by our officers and soldiers. They will move on soon." *"Attention, Rahmani members can be identified by their hijabs, long hair, and senseless extremism and gullibility." *"Attention! KRSL members can be identified through their radical communism that does not fit this Middle Eastern nation and bushy moustaches. Report to the nearest station if seen. (You may or may not be killed for no reason.)" When Rico blocks her way *"Blocking state vans is illegal." *"Ok, who left a car here?" *"Who parks a car in the middle of the road?" *"I swear if anyone blocks me again, I will run them over." *"Get out of way, you crazy damned pedestrians!" When Rico is in a stunt position *"Hey! You can't be on this van! This is mine!" *"This is state property!" *"I'm not going to lose my job because of morons on my van!" *"OFF MY VAN!" *"Be warned! Anyone who tries to hijack this van will be met with death!" *"Assualt! Assualt! I'm entitled!" Trivia *This is the second they have appeared in a Just Cause game. *It's made by Stria. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Stria Category:Media Category:Vans